Across the Universe
by TheXReaper
Summary: After strange occurrences with radios across the world Twilight does some research. What she finds, changes everything.


Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own The Beatles. I am just a fan.

_**Clop**_

_**Clop**_

_**Clop**_

Twilight ground her teeth roughly while simultaneously tapping her hoof against the desk she was sitting at. Wasn't this a library? She was trying to check her checkout list, and see if there were any overdue books. What was stopping her? A purple and green baby dragon that was knocking his head back and forth to some nonsensical noise that dared call itself music!

"Spike! This is the last time I tell you to lower that radio!" She snapped. "I don't mind you listening to…" She paused, dramatically establishing her distaste. "…that music, but you have to remember: during business hours, respect the library's rules! No loud music!" She exclaimed irritably.

"Sorry Twilight." Spike apologized, sufficiently cowed. "It's just, listening to Dubstep just get's you so pumped up! It's like _fifty_ espresso shots!" He exaggerated.

"How could you listen to that anyway?" Twilight questioned. "It just sounds like noise to me." She huffed.

"I don't know…It just pumps me up, gets me excited!" He explained. "I just think it's really great. A lot of people really like it too. Remember Octavia Pie? Pinkie's sister, with the Cello? She did a collaboration with DJ PON-3! And she plays classical music!" Yeah, Twilight knew about that. She wondered briefly why a successful musician like Octavia would collaborate on anything with the off-white DJ.

She returned to her work, reviewing various calendars and checking various logs. Just as she established a good rhythm, something else interrupted her.

**THISSHIG RRRERRRKK**

"**AAAAAHHHHH!"** Cried a terrified Twilight.

She turned and saw Spike fiddling with the radio.

"Spike! What was that!" She demanded.

"I-I don't know, Twilight! Honest!" He was just as scared as she was, though, probably because he thought he was in trouble. "It was working fine a second a go." Static continued to pour out of the small radios speakers. "Look, none of the stations are working!" He turned that knob back and forth, each station providing the same static. Just as Twilight was going to demand Spike shut the darned thing off, it settled and began to play normally. Only this time, it played something they'd never heard before. It started off with what sounded like a stringed instrument being played. Then it settled on a simple chord progression and other instruments joined in. Then lyrics started.

_Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me._

Jai Guru Deva. Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Images of broken light, which  
Dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a  
Restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.

Jai Guru Deva. Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my opened ears  
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love, which  
Shines around me like a million suns,  
It calls me on and on across the universe

Jai Guru Deva.  
Jai Guru Deva.  
Jai Guru Deva.  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

The strange music slowly faded out, before starting again. It went on for hours.

**BROHOOF/) (\BROHOOF**

It was 3 days since the radio incident. It became quite apparent that it wasn't an isolated incident. Everywhere in Equestria-no, around the world-there were reports of radio's failing and producing the strange music. Naturally, Twilight was doing her best to figure out what caused the incident in the first place. And she had. It was a possibility that she thought of early on in her investigation, but she shelved the idea. It seemed too ludicrous.

But now…?

It was probably the solution.

Ponylock Holmes said it best: After the impossible has been eliminated, the remaining, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

And the truth shook her. To her core.

Now, she was in her library waiting for her five best friends. She had to share her theory.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **

She stepped towards the door. Upon opening, her friends came into view. First was the hardworking Applejack. She stepped through the threshold with a polite "Howdy." Then Rarity with a "Hello, Darling." Pinkie just jumped right, as happy and bubbly as ever. Perhaps she extended a greeting, but with her fast speech, Twilight didn't hear anything but a garbled mess. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stepped in together, although Fluttershy was little behind, as though she were hiding behind Rainbow.

"H-hello, Twilight." Fluttershy greeted.

"How's it going, Twi'? Is this gonna take long? I got a new trick I'm working on, it's guaranteed to get me into the Wonderbolts!" You can guess who said this.

"Hello girls. Thanks for coming on such short notice." She began. There was no point in beating around the bush. "I believe I know where the radio transmission came from." At this, they perked up. "Two hours after the original transmission, I received a letter from Princess Celestia. In the letter, she asked me to investigate the strange radio transmission, because it wasn't just affecting Equestria. It was affecting the whole _World_." She paused to let the information sink in.

"Wait, ya'll are tellin' me that that weird song was all over the world!" Asked Applejack.

"Gem Fido, Dominion, Dragon Badlands-anywhere where radio communications exists, the song was heard." As if to prove her point, Spike walked in and revealed dozens of newspapers. Most were in a language the ponies couldn't read, but the ones they could read read: Strange Music Takes Over Radio!

Or something to that effect.

"Um, why was this such a bad thing Twilight? I thought it was a very nice song."

"Yeah, It was pretty cool. Why you hatin' Twi?"

"It was very well done. Beautiful even."

"I loved it so much I recorded it! Can't wait to play it at parties! *GASP* Since you figured out where it came from, we should totally have a 'Three-cheers-for-Twilight-for-figuring-out-where-the-song-came-from Party!'"

Twilight shook her head at Pinkie's actions. "My point wasn't that it was a bad song. I thought it was great, too. But…I don't believe this music was made by anything…terrestrial." She said. Silence reigned.

"Come now, Darling. You can't really believe that _aliens_ made that music."

"I can't think of any other explanation."

"Couldn't the radio signal have been amplified by magic? A magical boost could definitely get the job done." Asked Applejack.

"That was my first thought too. But I figured if that were the case, The Princesses wouldn't have asked me to figure out its origin. Any unicorn worth their horn could cast a simple honing spell. Once I eliminated that theory-I **DID** test it, just to be sure, by the way-I spent some time researching and thinking up reasons on why a signal was transmitted, one who doesn't have a creator by the way, and how it was amplified to such a degree."

"And how does all of this lead you to believe that aliens made a song and sent it into outer space?" Applejack asked.

"This." Twilight said simply. Using her magic, she levitated a vinyl record and placed it onto a record player then set it to play. Instead of music, a strange series of tones emanated from the speaker. They played in a continuous rhythm. It was as if the sound was going in circles. Twilight shut off the record player.

"What you all just heard…was a star." She was met with blank looks. A second later, they were all laughing.

"Silly Twilight! Stars don't make noises!" Laughed pinkie.

"I thought you were smart, Twilight! Even I know stars don't make noise! Wouldn't it be loud all the time if it was up there making sounds!" Guffawed Rainbow Dash.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Stars **DO** make sounds!" She cried. She was in "lecture mode" and her friends were all focusing on her intently. "Stars are a mass of Hydrogen and Helium which are in a constant state of Nuclear Fusion and Fission! This enables the star to radiate things like heat, x-rays and, yes, _radio waves_! We can't hear it because their frequency is too high." She finished in a huff.

"Oh. Sorry Twilight." Apologized Fluttershy.

"There's no need to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Well, what now Darling?" Questioned Rarity.

"Spike! Take a letter." Said Twilight.

**BROHOOF/) (\BROHOOF**

Earlier today, Celestia was bored out of her wits. All day long of nothing but nobles squabbling like children with her playing referee got frustrating very fast. Then a letter from her talented pupil, Twilight Sparkle, piqued her interest. She was claiming to have figured out the cause from the radio disturbance from three days ago. That was interesting. She claimed to need to meet with her privately and was deemed highly classified and urgent.

What could have frightened this girl so much?

So, now that Twilight and her friends have secured a confidential meeting with her, well, Celestia was very shocked.

"Do you truly believe that an Extraterrestrial civilization composed this music and beamed it into outer space?" Questioned Celestia.

"Well, it might not have beamed, specifically. It could be simply a stray radio wave that made its way to us. I am convinced that this is alien, because if it wasn't, well…where are the real perpetrators? Why would somepony write beautiful music, then figure out how to send it to every radio in the world, and NOT take credit. If this was an attempt at publicity, why is no one claiming the music as their own? And why would a star signal be sent along with it? One that does not match your star?" Questioned Twilight.

Celestia slowly nodded. "Can you play the song again?" As she asked, Celestia went over to the balcony and opened its doors. She looked out to the night sky.

_Words are flowing out like  
Endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
Are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me._

Celestia focused on the star signal jumbled in with the beautiful music.__

Jai Guru Deva. Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

She charged her horn up with her magic.__

Images of broken light, which  
Dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a  
Restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.

She searched. And searched. Desperately scrying for the star.__

Jai Guru Deva. Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

It was gigantic. And empty. The cosmos. It was like trying to find drop of oil in the ocean.__

Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my opened ears  
Inciting and inviting me.  
Limitless undying love, which  
Shines around me like a million suns,  
It calls me on and on across the universe

She could feel her magic-her connection to the stars fading. _**WAIT! THERE!**___

Jai Guru Deva.  
Jai Guru Deva.  
Jai Guru Deva.  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Allowing her magic to return to her, Celestia fell back onto her haunches a tired mess. Her little ponies surrounded her, begging to help. Bless their hearts. Then she looked Twilight dead in the eyes.

"I found it." It was all that needed to be said.

They were not alone. The universe contained more life than they previously believed. And the beings…they were beautiful. They were out there.

They just needed to be found. If they were still there, that is.

The signal could have been billions of years old. The beings may not be occupying the same planet anymore.

Perhaps even their entire species faded away as well.

But Twilight will try. Oh, yes. They all, will try.

**BROHOOF/) (\BROHOOF**

**On February 4****th****, 2008 NASA beamed The Beatles' song **_**Across the Universe**_** into deep space in the direction of Polaris, which is 431 Light years from Earth. Let's hope someone out there hears it.**

**Sup Guys! The0espada here! Yup, this is a My Little Pony fic. I'm a Brony now. Bronies are cool. If you like MLP:FIM I'm also on FimFiction(.)Net under the same handle. This story will be up there soon. It has to get moderated first.**

**Later!**


End file.
